


Kansas

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s09e01 Nothing Important Happened Today, One Shot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Life on the run ain't all it's cracked up to be.





	Kansas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Kansas

## Kansas

### by Lara Means

> TITLE: Kansas  
>  AUTHOR: Lara Means  
>  WEBSITE: <http://larameansxf.tripod.com> **CLASSIFICATION: V**  
>  CHALLENGE: "Farscape" episode titles  
>  WORD COUNT: 147, give or take  
>  RATING: PG-13 (one use of the f-word)  
>  ARCHIVE: NO to Gossamer, Spookys; I'll submit directly to both. YES to Ephemeral. YES to mailing list auto-archives. Anywhere else, please ASK. I'll say yes; I just like to know where the kids are at the end of the day.  
>  FEEDBACK: Please? 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. Heck, I don't even own my name. It all belongs to 20th Century Fox. No infringement intended. 
> 
> SPOILERS: Nothing Important Happened Today. 
> 
> SUMMARY: Life on the run ain't all it's cracked up to be. 
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Originally written for a "five-minute writing" exercise on e-muse, formerly ScullyFic. Refined a little for the "Farscape" episode titles challenge on the xf_drabble LJ community. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **KANSAS**  
>  By Lara Means 
> 
> I hate fucking Kansas. 
> 
> It's flat. It's dry. It's boring. Nothing but cornfields as far as the eye can see. 
> 
> I've had quite enough of cornfields, thank you very much. 
> 
> It might be tolerable if the Royals were a decent baseball team. But even they're based on the Missouri side, aren't they? 
> 
> Beyond the boredom, though... beyond the flat, dry, corn-filled land... there's the loneliness. God, the loneliness. 
> 
> I never thought it would be like this. I was always a loner -- no, I was always _independent._ I never needed anyone, depended on anyone. I learned early on that I couldn't count on anyone but myself. 
> 
> Until her. 
> 
> Until Scully. 
> 
> And now we're apart. The only person in the world I can truly count on, and I left her. Voluntarily, even. 
> 
> Was it Kansas who did that song "Carry On My Wayward Son"? Or was it Boston? 
> 
> **\--END--**
> 
> * * *
> 
> Carry on my wayward son,  
>  For there'll be peace when you are done Lay your weary head to rest  
>  Now don't you cry no more 
>     
>     
>                    "Carry On Wayward Son"
>                    written by Kerry Livgren, recorded by Kansas
>     
> 
> And yes, the Kansas City Royals are based in Kansas City, Missouri. No offense to any Kansans or Royals fans out there. - LM   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Lara Means


End file.
